


Glorious Day

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Face shot, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is on a mission to locate another werewolf. He's staying in a dingy hotel in Brussels where the bathroom stalls have holes in the walls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Day

Remus didn't really know what to think of this place. He had been sent on a mission by Dumbledore to locate another wizard werewolf that was supposedly living in Muggle Brüssels. The hotel was not of the greatest standard, but then again, neither was Remus and he had never heard of a werewolf staying in luxury residents anyway. The best chance to find this bloke was to stay here and carefully ask around if anyone knew where to find him.  
  
Remus put his bag on the worn bed and looked around the room. The wallpaper was starting to come off the wall in some places and there was a smell he couldn't quite define. Remus was glad he wasn't supposed to hang out in this room any more than necessary. If he were to find this man he couldn't stay in his room.  
  
It was getting late and Lupin started to feel hungry. He went downstairs to the so-called restaurant and bar. He ordered some meatloaf and mashed potatoes and sat down on a table in the corner where he had perfect view of the room.  
  
It wasn't the busiest place he'd ever seen, but there seemed to be a small but steady flow of people coming into the bar and either grabbed something to eat or had a beer or five.  
  
Remus sat for a while looking at the different kind of people coming in and out of the bar. He would just observe the first night, he would start asking around tomorrow and see if some of the same people came back this place.  
  
The music was getting louder and people raised their voices to be able to talk over it. It didn't take long before Remus' head started pounding. The moon had been full only two days earlier and he had not gotten much sleep and was getting tired. A headache was inevitable. He decided to go to the restroom to get a little break from the music and clear his thoughts for a while before going out there again.  
  
The men's room wasn't exactly pretty, but acceptable. Remus went into the middle stall, lowered the toilet lid and sat down resting his aching head in his hands.  
  
Remus felt terrible, but new that he had to get out there pretty soon. If the bloke he was looking for looked as awful as Remus felt, it wouldn't be a difficult job to track him down. Remus smiled to himself. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. The walls of the stall was decorated with all sorts of profanities and sexual offers. Remus was beginning to find the writings quite amusing and laughed especially by the phrase “Fuck it or suck it” when he noticed a hole in the wall just below the writing. At first he thought someone had been a bit to hard with their keys or a pen but it was too big to be from a pen or marker, and it was too round to just be an accident. Why was it there?   
  
He suddenly felt the urge to see if there was someone in the next stall, but stopped himself. He couldn't do that! But Remus' fingers found their way to the strange hole. He started tracing the edges and before he knew it he put two of his fingers through the hole. He immediately heard someone stirring at the other side of the wall and quickly withdrew his fingers. What had he just done? The stranger must think he was some kind of pervert or something.  
  
Remus got up from the seat and wanted to run out of the stall. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. The other person would probably go out of his stall and see him. What if the other man decided to wait until Remus was coming out? Remus was getting worried. What had he gotten himself into?   
  
He cleared his throat and was about to apologize to the man for disturbing him and say that he didn't know anyone was in there when he felt something poke him in the side. Remus was sure that the man on the other side was annoyed and had put something through that hole to get back at him and Remus was partly right...  
  
The man had definitely put something through the hole, but not at all what Remus had expected. A long, thick, half-hard, deliciously perfectly shaped cock was sticking out of the hole in the wall.   
  
Remus had no idea what to do or where to go. He had never been in a men's room with a penis sticking out of the wall before. What was he supposed to do? Remus found it strange that the man would do such a thing if he was mad at him, but at the same time it did make Remus feel extremely uncomfortable, so the mission was half-way accomplished.   
  
Remus couldn't take his eyes away from the member in front of him. The cock moved a bit, but didn't go away and suddenly it hit Remus. The man on the other side must have taken it as an invitation! He had heard someone telling about holes like these, but he had thought it was a myth.   
  
Lupin now also realized that the writing above the hole actually was instructions. “Fuck it or suck it...” he whispered to himself and he saw the dick jump a bit. Apparently the man was not mad at him at all, and Remus was beginning to feel a mix of anxiousness and excitement, the headache was totally forgotten.  
  
He sat down on the toilet lid again and stared at the thing. Remus admitted to himself that this was the most tempting and perfect looking cock he had ever seen in his whole life. But it belonged to a complete stranger. He didn't know where that thing had been. Nor did he know what the bloke might do to him afterwards. Quite frankly Remus didn't know _what_ he wanted him to do.   
  
The dick in front of him was looking more tempting by the second, and it wasn't like it was the first cock Remus had ever seen, touched or even sucked in his life. But the others he had know who they belonged to. There was something really exciting about this whole situation. No strings attached, just a blow job, pure lust, that was it. Remus had to make up his mind quick or the chance would probably go away.  
  
Maybe if he just touched it first, just to let the man know he was still there. Remus reached slowly for the cock and gently stroked one finger over the head. He heard a gasp on the other side of the wall and the man pressed himself closer to the wall making the cock even more accessible to Remus.   
  
Remus wrapped his fingers around the shaft slowly and started moving his hand. He heard the breathing from the other side of the wall immediately getting heavier and Remus smiled. He was apparently doing something right.  
  
The look of the rock hard cock was now just too irresistible to Remus. He just had to taste it. He lowered himself so that his face was lined up to the hole. The cock was glistening with pre-come and Remus carefully put his tongue out to lick a few drops off the head. Drops of heaven, he thought. It had been a while since he had tasted something like that.  
  
Remus couldn't hold back any longer, he opened up and took the entire length in his mouth making the other man gasp loudly. He sucked, licked and let his tongue play with the slick member until he heard the man mutter: “Gods, yes! So good. Not much longer now.”  
  
Remus gave the cock one last suck and heard the man moan in disappointment at the loss of the heat, but he quickly grabbed it with his hand. He tugged and stroked until he felt the limb harden even more and he embraced himself for what was coming. Remus opened his mouth widely and closed his eyes, ready to catch the spunk spurting out of the hole in the wall.  
  
Remus felt warm fluid land on his face and in his mouth as the other man grunted and moaned on the other side of the wall. This evening had certainly not turned out the way Remus had expected it too, but he did _not_ complain.  
  
The cock went limp and disappeared from Remus' sight. Remus licked a few drops from his hand and on the side of his mouth savouring the last few seconds of passion before he whispered a cleansing spell on the rest of him. He hurried out of the stall and into the bar where he found a grumpy waitress with his bill.  
  
He paid the woman and hurried back to his room. He did not want the man to see him, and a part of him didn't want to know the face or identity of the man he had just had coming all over his face. Besides, he had the biggest hard-on and had to take care of that before anyone noticed.  
  
He shut the door behind him and threw himself on the bed. He felt a lot better than the last time he had been in this room, but now he had some business of his own to take care of...


End file.
